Truth or Lie
by CarlisleLover1234
Summary: When the Protectors take Carlisle, will his family be able to rescue him in time? Or will he die trying to keep his family safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story :) New laptop means more stories and longer chapters. Please keep up the reviews on my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I own Julia, Nick and John though :)**

**Post Breaking Dawn!**

(Carlisle POV)

"Everyone follow me. NOW!" I yelled throughout the house. I was in total panic mode. The Protectors were coming. They were a group of vampires who thought it was wrong to create new vampires. I had spent only a month with them before I ventured out on my own. It was only a few years before I changed Edward. Now they were coming back to see if I had kept my word about not turning anyone. The Protectors couldn't find my family. They will surely kill them. I would rather them take me than any of them laying a hand on my family.

"Carlisle, what's going on? Everyone's futures went blank!" Alice said. I could feel Esme's hand on my arm, trying to soothe my nerves. Not even my sweet wife could calm me. I lead everyone to the secret basement in my office. I had built it as a safe house if something ever happened. Finally they were all in the room. Nessie was whimpering softly. I kissed her head.

"It'll be alright sweetie. Don't worry, Grandpa's going to fix everything." I whispered to her. She nodded but I could see worry in her eyes. I kissed Esme softly but with passion. She hugged me tightly. I inhaled her sweet scent, remembering it just in case something happens.

"Alright, you guys have to stay quiet. Your lives are depending on it. I'm deeply sorry for the lack of information but it will be explained in due time. There are cameras in the corners here so you can watch everything that goes on. If anything happens, please know that I love you all." They all nodded in silent apology and agreement. I walked up the stairs and bolted the door. I bolted the lock and set the timer for 1 hour. If I wasn't back to free them, the lock would deactivate. I went to the door to wait for them to come.

The doorbell chimed and I flashed to the door, putting forth my best calm expression. I opened the door, coming face to face with 3 Protectors. I closed the door behind me as I stepped outside. They would be able to smell the scents of my family if they came in.

"Carlisle! How are you old friend?" John asked in a pleasant voice.

"I'm well thank you. What brings you to this part of Washington? It's very far from your territory in Ohio."

"We were just checking in. You know, making sure you were living alone." Nick replied.

"I am still alone and very happy. I have not thought about creating another vampire." I lied smoothly. Julia smiled with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Really? Because I am smelling over 8 different scents mixed with yours in your strangely large house." She stated.

"I had come across a coven of vampires that were extremely hostile yesterday so I took care of them one by one." I said. 'Please believe it!' My thoughts screamed.

"Carlisle, we know you are lying. You know very well you can't fool us." Nick laughed.

"I assure you, I would never create another vampire." I protested.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if we looked around your house, right?" John said.

"Ummmm, my house is actually being renovated from the battle yesterday." I tried.

"Well then, why don't you come with us and you can take our lie detector test." Julia smirked. Her eyes screamed 'busted.' I swallowed hard. Struggling not to show any fear. Their lie detector test was cruel and unusual torture. It was like an electric chair for vampires.

"I-I'd rather not." I stuttered. The 3 Protectors looked at each other, then me. Smirks spread across their faces. At once, they lunged at me. My back hit the ground hard, head smacking against the closed door. John pulled me up, hands twisted tightly behind my back. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable.

"You're a liar Carlisle Cullen. How do we know if you are telling us the truth or not?" He hissed in my ear. Julia giggled in glee.

"How about the lie detector test?" She suggested, evil smile on her face.

"Perfect! And if it doesn't work, we have plenty of other ways of making you talk." Nick said. I sent my last thought to Edward so he could pass it on to my family.

'I love you all….'

It was an hour after the kidnapping before Emmett was able to open the door. The worried family rushed out into the living room.

"I can't believe they took him! We have to go save him." Esme cried. Bella squeezed her hand.

"The trail is gone. They somehow managed to cover it. It will take hours, maybe even days to find them." Jasper huffed.

"Then we better get started." Edward announced, taking on the role of the leader. They went outside, trying to sniff out the trail. Day and night they searched for their father.

**Reviews are amazing! If I get 5 reviews I will update today ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the amazing reviews, another chapter is here :D Reviewers, you are wonderful, I can't thank you enough. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Warning: Carlisle torture ahead! Don't like, don't read.**

(Carlisle POV)

We finally arrived at the warehouse after a half a day of running. The 3 Protectors led me into the 'interrogation room.' To me, it was more like a torture room. John shoved me onto the metal table. Julia fastened the metal straps. I tried to break out of them by squirming and moving but they wouldn't budge. My mind struggled to not go into panic mode. I watched as Nick attached the clamps to the table. Their wires led to a lie detector that would say if I was telling the truth.

"Now Carlisle, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. How many vampires have you created?" John asked circling the table I was strapped onto.

"Zero." I lied. No way I was going to tell him about my family. A fierce electric shock went through me. I gasped and bit my lip to keep from crying out. I could have sworn that I saw Julia smile.

"I guess you're choosing the hard way. How many vampires have you created?" He asked again. Once again, I answered zero. My breath hitched in my throat as another shock ran through me.

An hour went by, the same questions and answers being said. I panted heavily, struggling to catch my breath. The volts were up to 1,000 and still growing.

"How many vampires have you created?" John asked again. I could tell his patience was wearing thin. Usually the victims would have confessed by now. I couldn't, I won't.

"Zero!" I choked out. I let out a scream as about 10,000 volts rushed through my body. By the time it was gone, I was gasping for air and my sanity. Honestly, I didn't know how much more I could handle.

"I don't think it's working John. He's too stubborn." Nick said, shaking his head.

"I agree. I think we should move onto some other form of torture." He answered. My head thumped loudly in my ears. I still gasped for breath.

"We should turn him human. There are so many ways to torture a weak human." Julia sneered. My eyes doubled in size. I feverishly shook my head no. Anything was better than that. Nick opened a cabinet on the wall, taking out a syringe. He was at my side in seconds. I hissed in response to the pain flaring up my arm. Colors swirled my vision. My stomach felt like it was going to turn inside out. Darkness overtook me.

**Reviewers will get a sneak peak on what's to come ;) If you have any ideas for torture, review or send them to me. Thanks! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **

Carlisle's eyes fluttered open, taking in everything around him. He couldn't help but be confused as he looked around. Then all of the memories came flooding back to him. He looked down at his arm, seeing the skin a much pinker color. He could hear his heart beat pounding in his head. John was suddenly in front of him, a smirk planted on his face.

"Well look who's awake. Ready to tell us how many vampires you've created?" He asked. Carlisle glared at him.

"Zero! I've already told you." He ground out. Julia shook her head.

"We know that's not the answer. Our lie detector never fails." She said.

"As you know, we have plenty of other ways to get answers out of you. You're familiar with our use of medieval torture uses." Nick said. Carlisle swallowed hard. John pulled out a pocket knife. Its sharp edge shone in the lamp light. Nick flipped Carlisle's arm around, the underside showing. Carlisle tried to relax his arm, knowing it would hurt more if he was tensed. He kept his hands on it, making sure he wasn't able to move it. John rested the blade on Carlisle's arm, not drawing blood but making his heart beat faster.

"Now, I will ask again. How many vampires have you created?" He said, looking into Carlisle's scared eyes. Carlisle hesitated but finally answered like before with zero. The blade cut into his arm, making him wince. Blood dripped out of the cut, flowing out on the table. John pressed harder, making more and more blood escape. Carlisle shut his eyes tightly, looking away from the knife. The cut stung and sent his heart racing. Julia and Nick stopped breathing all together. Their self control was good, but not perfect. They had slipped up many times, feeling guilty afterwords. John would kill them, literally, if they slipped up now.

More cuts were made, some deep and some shallow. Carlisle never cried out but his eyes were shut tight from the pain. He started to become pale with blood loss, all of it dripping on the table or floor. After the 14th cut, the question was asked again.

"How many vampires have you created?" Julia asked, smiling at his pain. He opened his eyes to look at her. His eyes sent the worst glare toward her that could even match Rosalie's. Julia glared right back, annoyed that he won't break under the torture.

"Zero!" Carlisle breathed. John growled in frustration. In his rage, he threw the knife into the wall. It stuck straight out like a dagger hitting its target. Carlisle jumped in surprise, looking at the knife. Internally, he was extremely glad he threw it. But on the other hand, he knew that cutting wasn't the worst form of torture. Nick frowned, looking at Carlisle.

"Tough one aren't ya? We will break you sooner or later. They always break." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

**At the Cullen House…..**

Edward paced back and forth along the far wall. Esme sat on the couch with her knees hugged to her chest. Bella was on the arm of the chair, rubbing Esme's shoulder. Emmett was looking over a map of Forks. Nessie was being held by Jacob, her face still red with tears. Alice sat on the steps with a frustrated scowl on her face. Jasper was next to her, sending out calming waves to the room. Rosalie sat with a frown on her face, staring blankly into space.

"Where could he be?" Edward muttered to himself. Alice suddenly got up, in some sort of a trance and walked to Carlisle's study. She brought down a worn journal, flipping through it. Her fingers stopped at a page halfway through it. Alice read it out loud.

_"I have decided to move on. The Protectors are nice but only if you weren't someone who broke their rules. Thankfully I don't plan on changing anyone anytime soon. I wouldn't be able to bear the grief if the Protectors killed my creation. Their medieval forms of torture are very extreme. I can't help but pray for the innocent vampires tortured by them._

_I will be happy to leave Ohio, the climate is very peculiar. Nothing like I've ever seen before. It will be one place I will not be returning to anytime soon. My plans are to head to Chicago next to practice medicine."_ Alice read aloud. Everyone was listening to her speak. By the end, their eyes were wide with horror. Before anyone could speak, Alice's eyes glazed over.

_"How many vampires have you created?" A male vampire asked. He was tall and muscular, black hair slicked back. A human Carlisle was strapped down on a metal table. His eyes were wide with fear for himself and his family. Blood stained the side of his shirt, cuts leaking blood at a steady rate._

_"Zero." He spoke evenly. Another vampire, a girl with long brown hair stepped forward with sandpaper in her hand.. She roughly rubbed Carlisle's arm, the one not covered in cuts. She did it at vampire speed for about 1 minute. His teeth were clenched, struggling not to make any noise, eyes closed. His arm quickly became raw and first and second layers of skin were rubbed off. Once she was done, another male vampire stepped forward. He had short brown hair that was cropped and uneven. He held a bottle of lemon juice, open and ready to pour._

_"How many vampires have you created?" The first one asked again. Carlisle's eyes darted to the lemon juice, struggling to decide. A million thoughts ran through his mind, finally stopping on the right decision._

_"Zero." He got out. The vampire with the lemon juice stepped closer and began to pour the yellow acidy liquid on his arm._

The vision ended with the lemon juice freezing in mid air.

"It's Carlisle, he's on a metal table and he's human. A girl rubbed sandpaper on his arm, making his arm raw and bloody. A guy asked him how many vampires he created and he answered zero. The other guy was going to pour lemon juice on his arm." Alice choked out, struggling not to sob. Esme bit her lip, sobs bubbling in her throat.

"He's protecting us. If he said how many he really created, they would come and kill us." Edward sighed, eyes pained. His father was going through so much pain just for them. It wasn't right, they had no right to do that to him.

"How did they turn him human? That isn't possible." Rosalie spoke up.

"Probably some shot or liquid. I don't know, that's all I saw." Alice said. Rose nodded.

"We have to get there soon. Who knows what else they'll do to him." Esme shuddered. Jasper quickly scanned the journal again.

"It seems they are only using medieval forms of torture, not kinds from the time now." He explained. Emmett walked over to the computer.

"I'll search forms of medieval torture while you guys make up a plan." He said, typing away on the computer. Everyone nodded, heading to the dining room to plan what their next move was. Their thoughts were on Carlisle who was suffering because of them. The vampires would pay, the family would make sure of it.

**Who else is scared for Carlisle besides me? Please write reviews! Happy Easter to all! If anyone reading doesn't celebrate easter, then happy regular sunday :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_The flames burned his skin as he desperately tried to reach his family. He could run no more as their screaming reached his ears. His heart broke inside as he saw Esme burning. Their eyes met as she failed to get to him. Before he could tell her he loved her, she let out a scream of anguish and death._

Carlisle awoke with a gasp, sweat covering his body. 'It was just a nightmare.' He thought over and over. Dreaming about his family in a blazing inferno wasn't the most pleasant thing to do. As everything came into focus, he realized that he wasn't on the metal table anymore. His wrists were tied behind his back with chains. Carlisle tried to move his shoulders, feeling the stiffness that rested there. Finally giving up, he looked over himself. His stomach lurched at the sight of blood pooling under him.

'How could I have bled that much?' He faintly thought.

Julia, Nick and John were suddenly in front of him. Nick placed a huge container in front of him, steam rising off of it. John kneeled in front of Carlisle, roughly grabbing his chin. Carlisle tried to turn his head away from the red eyes that looked into his own but couldn't.

"We're going to try this again. How many vampires have you created?" John hissed in his face.

"Zero." He answered with a sneer. Carlisle felt searing pain flare up on his cheek as John punched him. He spit out blood, more filling his mouth. Nick grabbed his hair, twisting it in his fist. Carlisle let out a surprised yelp as his head was shoved into the container. His face was burning up instantly. He let out a scream of pain, tossing his head back hoping the grip on his hair would release. As he started to feel lightheaded, a yank of his head pulled him up. Carlisle gasped and coughed, air burning his oxygen deprived lungs. John was in his face again.

"How many vampires have you created?" He asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Z-zero!" Carlisle coughed. He was swiftly punched in the face again and shoved back into the steaming water, not given a chance to take a breath.

It only took an hour of this for Carlisle to finally pass out from exhaustion and pain. He laid on his side, hands behind his back, coughing up blood and water. As he fell into a pain filled sleep, he could still feel the air making his lungs feel like fire and the bruises and swelling of his cheek. Julia smirked, walking up silently behind him. She shook her head, tutting to herself. Her strong hand wrapped around his neck, dragging him to a 'bed.' Julia dropped him onto the burning coals, smiling as he whimpered and squirmed.

"You should know better than to lie to us Carlisle. It will only lead to more pain." She said to herself as she walked away.

**Poor poor Carlisle! Anyone hoping his family comes soon? Sadly, it might be a little while. Reviews are wonderful :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! **

Esme paced the floor, wearing out her thousand dollar carpet. But her worries weren't on the carpet, they were on Carlisle. Alice had been struggling to see him after her last vision. Trying to picture her husband in any sort of pain made her heart break. They were scheduled to leave in four hours. Her heart told her to leave now, fearing something bad would happen to Carlisle if she didn't. Her bag was already packed and ready to go.

Finally getting tired of pacing, Esme decided a good hunt before the confrontation would be best. Her feet carried her across the landscape. She quickly smelled the scent of deer and pounced. The neck snapped easily, giving off a sickening crack. Her razor sharp teeth sank into the tender flesh, warm blood rushing into her mouth. It wasn't the best tasting blood she's ever had, but it would do. She preferred larger game, like cougars and bears.

Her heart ached for Carlisle to come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. They'd finish the kill together, smiling the whole time. Afterwards, Esme would put up a chase, playing hunter and prey with him. When she would get caught, he'd tickle her until she begged for mercy, laughing and out of breath. The rest of the night would be spent having some time alone with the kids out of the house. Emmett would joke the next day about how they had a 'very interesting night' with each other.

Quickly burying her kill, she sped home. Her children needed her to be strong. That's exactly what she was going to do. She faintly heard the sound of her granddaughter sobbing along with her daughter Alice. Her feet sped up, worry overtaking her. If she had a heartbeat, it'd be going a thousand miles a minute. Her eyes widened at the sight of the living room

Alice was curled up in a ball in Jasper's arms, sobbing her heart out. Renesmee was in Jacob's arms, crying her eyes out into his chest. His eyes looked tortured. He wanted to make everything be okay for his little Nessie but he didn't know how. Emmett and Rosalie looked worried, eyes wide and sorrow filled. Bella was holding Edward who looked close to have a breakdown. Black eyes welled up with tears that will never fall. Esme went over to Emmett and Rose. They looked the most composed out of the group.

"What happened?" Esme asked in a stern mother voice. They knew when she used that tone there was no playing around.

"Alice had another vision of him. She won't tell us anything. Ever since she got it, she's been sobbing. Edward is close to sobbing too. Edward must have told Nessie cause she started crying after he whispered something in her ear." Rosalie explained. Her eyes looked sad and lost. They've been like that ever since Carlisle was kidnapped. Emmett has tried to bring her spirits up but even he was lost inside. Esme nodded and walked over to where Edward and Bella were.

"Edward sweetie, you have to tell me what Alice saw." She said, kissing his forehead. He looked into her eyes, lip trembling.

"They beat him Mom. W-With a c-crowbar." He said in a shaking voice. Sobs overtook him and Bella rubbed his back as he cried. Esme fell to her knees, arms wrapped around her stomach. Her whole body shook with sobs. Alice let out a small shriek, eyes glazed over. Edward's sobs got louder as his body shook harder. Esme smoothed Edward's hair with a shaky hand.

"He's missing four teeth now." He sobbed. Esme put her face in her hands, sobbing. Tears welled up in her eyes. Tears that would never fall no matter how much she cried. Emmett and Rosalie came over and hugged her, eyes teary. Emmett pulled his adopted mother into his arms, holding her as she cried.

"We have to go. It'll only get worse if we don't do anything." Rosalie said looking around. He nodded, eyes hardening.

"Rose, go get the bags. We leave in an hour." Emmett said.

**Reid and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Carlisle. I do own my Protectors though. :)**

His head was tipped back, body arched on the table. The metal bonds were on him again, preventing any escape. Julia stood over him, holding the funnel in place in his mouth. Nick held the bucket of water over it, preparing to pour.

"Are you going to tell us how many vampires have your venom coursing through their veins yet?" John asked, standing above his head. Carlisle shook his head, the funnel in his mouth making him incapable of answering. John nodded to Nick, showing his razor sharp teeth.

Nick tipped the bucket, scaling hot water rushing down Carlisle's throat. His throat convulsed, struggling to swallow all of the water so he didn't choke. When the bucket was finally empty, Carlisle was allowed to sit up. Julia handed him the empty bucket. He gagged and put his head in the bucket. The 3 Protectors felt pleased as his expelled the contents of his stomach. When Carlisle was done dry heaving, John roughly pushed him back on the table, fastening the strap again. Nick came back with another steaming bucket but this time, it was filled with milk and honey. The funnel was forced into his mouth again, the same question asked and the bucket poured in again. After the bucket was empty, Julia placed duct tape on his mouth.

Carlisle's stomach churned painfully, begging to expel the milk and honey. He was forced to swallow the bile that rose painfully in his throat. The 3 Protectors forced 6 more buckets of milk and honey down his throat, each time placing tape on his mouth afterwards. By then, Carlisle's stomach was growling in protest. Anything else in his stomach would be better than milk and honey, even chocolate. Much to his embarrassment, everything wanted to come out the back end. They had only allowed him to the bathroom once and it was in the woods behind a tree. John chuckled at Carlisle's squirming form.

"Now Carlisle, how many vampires have you created? That little 'problem' of yours can be taken care of if you just tell us the truth." Julia couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"P-please…it hurts..." He whimpered. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball, not to be stretched out on a table. Nick shook his head in disapproval.

"Not unless you tell us the truth." He tutted. Carlisle whined in protest, his stomach gurgling. They walked away, leaving him strapped down to the table. His breathing quicken no matter how much he tried to calm it. Carlisle tried to undo the first strap across his shoulders. After about 5 minutes of trying, it popped open. He leaned over the side as much as he could and felt his stomach clench. For 10 minutes straight he threw up. His throat felt completely raw after he was done. The smell was awful, like rancid milk. It made him gag, but there wasn't anything left in his stomach. Carlisle scooted as far away from the mess as he could. There was only one good part about getting rid of the milk and honey. The need to use the restroom was completely gone.

The Protectors came back into the room, noses plugged. Julia was dragging a hose behind her.

"My my my! Look at the mess you've made!" She said in a punishing voice.

"Naughty Carlisle! First lying to us then making a huge mess all over." John smirked evilly.

"Looks like I'll have to clean you up." Julia chuckled. She turned the hose on, setting it on full blast. The water choked him, making him cough and setting his throat aflame. His clothes became sopping wet, making him shiver. John brought in a couple fans, pointing them straight at Carlisle. He couldn't stop the tremors that ran through his body. Finally, Julia shut off the hose, walking out of the room. Nick flipped on the air conditioner, putting it on high. John was the last one to leave, shutting off the lights. Carlisle was surrounded in darkness, cold and alone. He let himself sob for the first time since he got there, letting out the sadness, pain and sorrow that consumed him. He could only hope that his family didn't come and try to be heroes. He wouldn't be able to bear the pain of having them be killed or tortured.

**Reviews appreaciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coming closer and closer to an end. Edward will make himself known in this chapter. Sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I own the protectors **

Carlisle shivered violently in his bonds, his whole body blue. He felt the coldness radiate through his bones and went straight to his core. His lips looked like he just sucked on a blueberry lollypop. His clothes still stuck to his skin, soggy from the power hose. He did a day check in his mind. About 5 days he has been trapped in that horrid place. Almost a whole week of torture. Something in his mind snapped, realizing that his family would be there soon to rescue him. It would be his fault that they would be killed. Carlisle struggled in his bonds, trying to undo the straps. The metal rubbed roughly against his skin but he was determined to escape.

It only took an hour for all of the bonds to be on the floor, ripped and torn up. His legs felt like jelly from not using them for so long. He gripped the table to keep from falling over. After a few minutes, he got the feeling back into them and was able to walk. As he walked a few feet, Carlisle looked back to see a blood trail left behind. Silently cursing, he broke into a sprint. The father away he could get maybe less of a scent would be left behind. In reality, he knew that wasn't the case. But he had no choice. No longer could he be tortured for answers that he wasn't going to give. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked and he ran through it easily. Even as a human, he still remembered which door led to the back woods. His best chance was there.

'If I can get to a river or stream, I can lose them if I wade in the waters.' Carlisle thought to himself as he ran through more doors. He finally broke through the last door. The fresh air hit him like a brick wall, his nostrils filling with the outdoors scent. His shoes sunk into the mud, rain soaking his clothes more. The hill in front of him was steep, littered with trees, rocks and boulders. It was almost impossible to climb. Only a vampire can get up the wall. The Protectors built the building right by the hill on purpose. Any regular human would have a tough time getting all the way up and by then the Protectors will have known they were missing. The ones who tried to escape never last long, they would be soon killed. Carlisle knew his odds were 1,000,000 to 1 but he had to be that one. His foot planted onto a rock and he grabbed the closest branch. He lifted himself up, other foot curling around a stone.

His latched onto trees and roots, struggling to get any leverage. The rain that was making more and more mud wasn't helping. His dirty blonde hair stuck to his face, pants ripped and muddy. A sharp branch scraped his arm, leaving a deep gash. Blood oozed out of it at a steady pace. He winced as more rocks and branches cut into his skin. Soon reaching the top, his hand grabbed onto a tree, pulling him up. Suddenly, the tree gave way, roots upturning. Carlisle tried to grab something else but was too late. The tree toppled over, sliding quickly through the wet mud. He jumped quickly onto the nearest boulder, breath taken away in a huff as he landed. Though he wasn't quick enough to avoid the branch that made a cut on his forehead. Never the less, he kept climbing, breathing heavily when he reached the top. Everything was mostly flat, only a few smaller hills that could be easily avoided. Carlisle ran as fast as he could through the green topped trees. The rain continued to pound the earth, thunder sounding overhead. It reminded him of all the times he played baseball with his family. He ignored the ache in his heart and kept his focus on the ground. Lightning crashed in front of him causing him to jump back in surprise. He bolted around it, trying to stay as far away from the trees as possible. The ground was becoming wetter, more squishy.

His foot fell as the ground under it collapsed. He quickly recovered, backing up. Hearing rushing water, he looked down at the fast moving rivers. Sharp rocks lined the shore while rapids sent fear into his heart. Sadly that wasn't the only thing that was sending fear through him.

Whipping around, John was in front of him, red eyes ablaze. Carlisle couldn't hold the gasp that escaped his lips.

"Thought you could get away from us Carlisle? You were dead wrong. Turning you into a human was the best idea in the world. Too bad your precious family came to rescue you too late." John mocked.

"What!" Carlisle spoke. A smirk came to John's face.

"They're in the building right now. The correct answer to the question was 8. That son of yours, Edward was it, is absolutely furious. He should be finding us soon." He said. In a blur he was behind Carlisle, arm wrapped around his neck. Carlisle choked, air supply cut off.

Edward appeared about 7 feet away from them, eyes wide. His black eyes locked with Carlisle's. He could do nothing but silently plead and gasp for air as John's arm got tighter.

"Release him right now." Edward growled at John, crouched in a hunting position. Ready to spring forward and strike at any moment. His eyes blazed in anger and worry for Carlisle. He could see perfectly all of the damage the Protectors caused him. John used his other hand to pull out a gun. Carlisle began to struggle, face turning even bluer from the lack of oxygen. He immediately stilled as he felt the gun pressed to his head. His heart rate sped up in complete fear. He flinched away as John smacked his head with the gun. A bloody gash appeared on his forehead, red running down the side of his face. Edward roared in anger.

"Move any closer and he gets a bullet through his head." John growled. Edward froze, not moving a muscle. The gun went off with a bang. Carlisle gasped in pain, his last bit of air gone. Blood started to flow from his knee, bullet still in it. Edward roared in again, tensing up about to spring.

John smiled, showing all of his teeth and tipped backwards. The ground collapsed under the weight taking Carlisle and John with it.

**What will happen to them? Will the Cullens save Carlisle before he meets his end? Will John kill Edward? You will have to find out in the next chapter! Please review any ideas you might have. Running out of them fast!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! The suggestions are very helpful and I do know of the mistakes that have been made. I accidently posted the chapter and didn't catch them until right after I posted it. I'm working on new story ideas but I'm running out of them fast. Any ideas or suggestions that you guys have are wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

(Carlisle POV)

I felt myself falling along with John as the ground gave way. I felt my heart skip a beat out of fear as the rushing rapids became closer and closer. Feeling his arm release my neck, I sucked in air greedily. Taking in a big breath, the water hit us hard and fast. Darkness surrounded me, coldness prickling over every fiber of my being. It felt like millions of needles were shooting pure agony through me. Kicking my legs, the air of the surface burned my lungs. I was only able to get a gasp of air before I was pulled under again. The current carried me across the river, rocks scraping my skin as I passed them. Every few minutes I came up for air, lungs being set on fire in the process. My arms flailed, searching for something to grab onto.

Soon my hand latched onto an overhanging branch growing out from the shore. The bark was rough but slippery, covered in seaweed and moss. Using all of my weak human strength I pulled myself halfway onto it, muscles quivering. My breath came out in pants, heart running a thousand miles a minute. My grip was strong but also weak. Waves of water headed towards me, foaming and spraying. I shielded away as the water pounced on me. Columns of water rose farther from up river. It was signs of the ongoing fight between John and my family. 'My family! That's it!' An imaginary light bulb appeared over my head. More and more waves continued to crash over me. I looked behind me and saw the rise of foam and the spray of water. As much as I hated to admit, they were all signs of a waterfall.

Suddenly I felt the branch under me get closer to the flowing water, making a sickening cracking noise. My heart thumped loudly in my ears, indicating my fears coming true. "Edward!" I mentally and verbally screamed. Opening my mouth caused water to splash in it, choking me. Coughing, I called out to him again. A familiar giggle sounded next to me. Whipping my head around, I was met with the red eyed Julia. Several fresh bite marks shone brightly on her pale skin. Her foot stepped onto the branch, making it crack more. I knew it wouldn't be long before it broke. I started to crawl closer to shore, hoping the branch wouldn't give way. Julia let out a feral hiss, slamming her foot down.

Not expecting the flood of water in my mouth I coughed violently, trying to keep my head above water. All I could do was flail my arms and legs, eyes desperately searching for something to grab onto. The speed of the water continued to pick up pace, waterfall coming closer. Curling into a ball, I braced myself to drop the 100 some odd feet. All I could think of was 'Edward, please find me. Please!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here it is! Chapter 9 of Truth or Lie! Sadly this story is coming to an end but I have a slight problem. I have no idea how to end this. I need all of you guys to help me. Please review your ideas or message me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**(Jasper POV)**

Emmett and I started looking around the warehouse to make sure no other vampires were hiding. Millions of different scents assalted my nose as we searched. Emmett punched a door down in fury, growling.  
>"Emmett! Calm down!" I said while glaring at him. He glared right back at me. Sending out waves of calm throughout the room I walked into the room that was now missing a door. In the back corner there was a huge oven of sorts with flames in it. Tables lined the walls with tools and a few coffins. Shivering involuntary at the thoughts that entered my mind I walked out. Emmett was gazing with a look of horror at the wall of tools.<p>

As I started to walk towards in a sudden spray of water hit me in the ankle. My foot was on a huge power hose that was at least 15 feet long, maybe more. Kicking it aside and coming closer to Emmett, my eyes found the metal table in the center of the room. Blood was encrusted in the straps that hung over the edge along with the table itself. Emmett carried over a bucket of water that had a slightly red tint to it. My throat was on fire from the overpowering scent of blood. I felt sick to my stomach knowing that all of the blood was Carlisle's.

"Jasper, Carlisle's footprints lead away from here." Emmett spoke up. His voice was emotionless and cold. We followed them out of the room, noticing that they were slightly smudged as if he was trying to cover them up. The door that led to outside was wide open, mud leaking in. A huge dirt wall was in front of us. It had trees, branches and rocks sticking out of it. It would be nearly impossible for a human to climb it without falling. Somehow Carlisle must have managed it cause footprints were in the mud along with some of the rocks at the top being spotted with dots of blood. Quickly climbing it without any trouble, the sound of rushing water met our ears. My eyes met Emmett's and without further thought we rushed towards the sound. The river turned into a large waterfall that had sharp rocks at the bottom. Emmett and I jumped down onto shore looking around.

"Jasper, he's over there!" Emmett exclaimed. He was right. His finger pointed at his figure half submerged in the water holding onto a rock. I hoped over the river and landed on the balls of my feet on the shore. Emmett pulled him out of the river and laid him gently on the grass. Carlisle didn't look much different in human form, same features as before. His body was slightly blue and we could hear the water in his lungs as he struggled for every breath. Thankfully, there was a steady heartbeat in his chest. Up close he didn't smell very good, blood wise. Even though he was bleeding heavily the blood didn't make my throat flare up as much.

"Emmett, give me your jacket." I said as I stripped off my own jacket. He took his off and gave it to me. I carefully slipped both of them on Carlisle. He still shivered in pain and coldness.

"I'll go get the others." I nodded. Emmett climbed the rocks and dissapeard above the waterfall. Turning back to Carlisle I tried to help his injures as best as I could. I'm not doctor but his injuries look pretty serious. Cuts, burns and bruises littered his whole body along with a few layers of skin missing on one of his arms. His lip and eye were swollen, purple and black. One whole side of his body was red and burnt. Carlisle's head was bleeding and his forehead was bruised along with a gash that was bleeding heavily.

I ripped off part of my shirt and pressed it to his head to try to stop the bleeding. My breath was held the whole time. I feared if I inhailed even a particle of blood he would be drained within seconds. Using my other hand to undo my belt so I could wrap it around his knee with the gunshot wound.

It was still hard to believe that he did all of this for us. If I was still with Maria and this happened to her, she would have gave us up within the hour. She wouldn't have gone through all this torture just to keep us safe. Carlisle risked his life for every one of us, being tortured in the process. He truely loved and cared for us. I just hoped Emmett would return with our family soon. If Carlisle didn't get medical attention soon he would surely die in my arms.

**Not really sure what should happen. Might be a little while before chapter 10 comes out but I will do my best to turn it out. Please check out my other stories and as always, review!**


End file.
